


MCU ABO Drabbles

by Ugh_wa_whatever



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ugh_wa_whatever/pseuds/Ugh_wa_whatever
Summary: ABO short works for MCU pairings, will probably do more (hopefully).Chapter 1: Erik Killmonger/Everett RossEverett Ross is many things, a kickass CIA agent, a husband, an omega, and soon to be a dad. That is, before he gets shot trying to complete his last mission before paternity leave. He hasn't even told the other father yet! Things come to a head in unexpected ways (not really lmao).





	MCU ABO Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought I'd let people know that there are a couple brief mentions of child death in utero (? idk if that's the right term). Like when Everett thinks he's going to die, and when Erik is angsty about almost killing the baby and Everett. That's it and it's not graphic but keep it in mind! 
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome!

Of course his last mission before paternity leave would go tits up, Everett thought bitterly as he bled out on the floor of the interrogation room. The bitterness was followed swiftly by soul crushing heartbreak as he realized the loss of his life would mean the death of his baby. His and his alpha’s baby - which Erik still didn’t even know about. Everett’s last thought was that he hoped Erik would forgive him for this.

Waking up – especially, groggy and clearly still on earth albeit a far-flung corner of it - had not been an option. But apparently Princess Shuri of Wakanda didn’t play by the rules, she made her own, and Everett was so grateful for it.

“And....” Everett interrupted Shuri’s long-winded explanation about how she had saved his spine and life. He trailed off hesitantly, his hands fluttering around his stomach. Luckily Shuri didn’t need any further explanation, and her face softened.

“Don’t worry Colonizer, soon we’ll have another little pale maggot on our hands.”

Everett was so relieved that he just laughed at the insult, and wasn’t ashamed of the tears that gathered in his eyes.

“But that reminds me!” Shuri continued, “You, Old Man, are on bed rest for the rest of your pregnancy. It was high risk before, because you’re so old, but now it’s like extra extra high risk!”

Shuri gently guided him through the lab. “But don’t worry Colonizer, I have a little something that’ll keep you from getting too bored.”

That little something turned it to be a hoverchair, which both frightened and exhilarated Everett. After a little practice, and only a couple near collisions, he was actually pretty damn good at piloting it, thank you very much. Shuri’s massive smile agreed.

But all too soon the fun came to an end when Shuri was informed about a mysterious murdered at the Wakandan borders. A murderer who had turned out to be Everett’s mate.

The shock on everyone’s’ faces when he announced this mirrored Everett’s own shock at finding out that Erik - his Erik, his alpha, his mate - was in fact Wakandan royalty, and had been the one to severe his spine. Everett didn’t know how to feel, he didn’t know what to think. His head swirled with emotions: anger, betrayal, disbelief. He needed to talk to Erik, and hopefully, somehow, sort this out. There had to be an explanation - a different one that didn’t include his alpha purposefully murdering him. He didn’t want to believe that no matter the pitying looks the king sent his way.

T’Challa agreed to let him speak with Erik first, on the account that he told them everything Erik said. The omega in Everett rebelled against betraying his alpha like that, but Erik had betrayed him first hadn’t he?

Everett hesitated briefly at the door to Erik’s luxurious suite of a prison. He knew that what happened next would change his life forever, and he wasn’t ready.

Everett drove his hoverchair forward with all the confidence he could muster and pushed open the door. Immediately the scent of Erik filled the air - at once comforting Everett and breaking his heart.

Erik’s face when he saw Everett was as conflicted as Everett felt. Fear, and rage, and complete adoration waged war on the alpha’s face. It was love that won, which, Everett hoped, said a lot about how this interaction was going to go. That quickly changed once Erik noticed T’Challa behind his omega. The alpha was on his feet in an instant, and only the action of the guards stopped him attacking the king.

T’Challa ignored Erik completely, just signaled to the Dora Milaje who, despite their obvious confusion, unlocked the cuffs around Erik’s hands and followed their king out of the room. The door had barely closed before Erik was on his knees before Everett. 

He ran his hands over the omega’s face reverently. “What the fuck are you doing here?” He whispered softly. 

“What?” Everett chuckled despite himself; Erik had always been able to make him laugh so easily, “Aren’t you happy to see me?” 

“Oh you know it’s not that, pretty.” Erik purred, before his jaw tightened and his gaze hardened, “You shouldn’t be here – with them. They’ll use you as leverage against me. I don’t know what he’s told you but he’s not a good man, they aren’t good people.” Everett’s heart ached to see the anguish, fear, and anger in his mate’s eyes. “What have they done to you?” Erik continued, “What’s with this weird ass chair?” 

At the mention of the hoverchair Everett came back to himself. He linked his arms around Erik’s neck and smile contentedly when the other man instinctively scooped the omega into his arms and settled them down on the nearby sofa. In no time at all a nest had formed and the two mates snuggled together in blissful silence for a minute or two before Everett reluctantly pulled away. He knew that they needed to talk, even if neither of them liked it. 

Everett forced himself to watch Erik’s face as he told the story of how he came to be in Wakanda. Erik had never been an especially good liar, certainly not good enough to trick Everett’s training, natural instinct, and omega senses, and Everett could tell that the horror on Erik’s face was very real. The alpha’s grip on the sofa arm became tighter and his face paler as Everett talked. When Everett told Erik how he had been shot – how he would have died if it weren’t for T’Challa’s intervention – the alpha suddenly lurched away from the nest and promptly vomited into a nearby plant pot. 

The feel of Everett’s small hand on his quivering shoulder sent Erik to the other side of the room. How could the omega stand to touch him, he wondered, after everything he had done? Erik had lied to Everett, he had put the other man in danger, and even if unintentionally, he had shot him. He had almost killed his husband, the one person he loved more than himself, the person he had sworn to protect. 

“Erik…” Everett trailed off hesitantly, and Erik’s stomach clenched, he knew that whatever else Everett had to say would only further enhance the self-loathing that Erik was feeling. “There’s something else. I didn’t tell you before I left because I wasn’t sure how to and I was so nervous and I wasn’t sure if it would last anyway. We’re both completely fine Erik – I really want you to know that – and I also know that you wouldn’t harm either of us intentionally. I really should just spit it out shouldn’t I?” Everett let out a hysterical laugh. “I’m pregnant Erik, a little over 3 months along. We’re going to have a baby.” 

Erik had thought he knew pain before this moment, but he was very wrong. The knowledge that he had physically harmed and almost killed not only his mate but also his unborn child was hell. He had known, distantly, that he wasn’t a good man – you couldn’t rake up a kill count like his and have a still intact soul. But ever since Erik had met Everett he was a little calmer, more grounded, and not as obsessive. The second he had laid eyes on the omega the axis of his world had tilted. All his carefully laid plans had been torn to pieces, and Erik didn’t even care. After that moment Erik knew that he couldn’t and wouldn’t want to rule the world without Everett by his side.

He had pulled out all the stops in courting Everett. He had spared no expense, and every blush or pleased smile or gift he got in return was more than worth the effort. Over time, as Everett and Erik spent more time together, Erik had thought less and less about Wakanda. His future plans had become to revolve around distressingly normal things like moving in together. It was when ideas of marriage and pups popped first into his dreams and then his waking thoughts that Erik became to revisit his dream of ruling Wakanda. Because the problems that he had endured first hand still existed, and what’s more, Erik knew that Everett had been turned down for promotion after promotion because of his relationship with the young, unstable, canon-fodder, black alpha. The injustice of it burned within him, but it also kindled fear in his heart. After all, what could Erik Stevens, nobody from the ghetto, offer beautiful, accomplished, perfect, white, omega Everett Ross? And even if Everett did say yes, and they did have pups, would they face the same discrimination as Erik had? They certainly wouldn’t have the same financial issues, and if Erik had anything to say about it his pups would grow up loved by both parents, but he also knew that his kids would face difficulties outside of the home that he had no control over. 

However, Erik Stevens laughed in the face of danger and adversity and would never let fear stop him from doing anything. So he began to plan: first a proposal, then a wedding, and finally a coup. Everything had been going so well, or so he had thought. 

And now he had betrayed those vows both to Everett and their future children and to himself, in the most unforgivable way. He was not better than his father, or his uncle, or the countless other shit dads that he had known or known of growing up. No, he was worse than them. Much worse. None of them had taken a gun to lover and baby. 

“Whatever you’re thinking, stop it right now.” Everett’s voice broke threw the bleak hurricane that made up Erik’s tumulus thoughts. 

“How can you stand to look at me?” Erik sank to his knees on the cold floor. He resisted the urge to vomit again and leaned forward till he was prone on the floor before his omega’s feet. The cool tile was soothing against his forehead. “I will release you from our bond, and I will gladly accept whatever punishment you see fit.” 

“Honestly Erik,” Everett huffed, “You are so dramatic.” The omega gently peeled Erik off the floor and plunked himself into the alpha’s lap. “I will not be taking you up on either suggestion.” 

The look on Erik’s face was so distraught that Everett fought back a little giggle; he knew that it was inappropriate, and that Erik was rightly upset. But that was just it – Erik was devastated at the idea of hurting him or the child, and he hadn’t done it on purpose – so Everett still had his baby, and his alpha, and the rest would come with time. It was more than he had hoped for when he had first found out about what Erik had done. 

“Erik, darling, I know you didn’t mean to hurt either of us. And we’re both fine now okay? And we are all together again, all three of us, as a family. What more could I want?” Everett paused slightly as he wiped tears from Erik’s cheeks, “Well… actually I do have a couple requests Erik?” The alpha’s head nodded eagerly, Erik was too selfish to push Everett’s acceptance away. He had wanted this – a family with the love of his life – for too long not to grab this opportunity with both hands even if he knew he didn’t deserve it. “I would like,” Everett continued, “for you to listen to King T’Challa, and try to make up, hmm? And to not take over the kingdom. Also I really do think you should start going to therapy in earnest. I know you haven’t been going to see Dr. Ross as often as you said you were.” Erik’s face morphed from disgruntled to sheepish, and this time Everett really did have to laugh. Erik smiled at the sound, they had been parted for nearly two weeks and he had missed it dearly. 

“I promise I’ll try to do all those things.” Erik murmured into the hollow of his omega’s neck as one of his hands finally settled on Everett’s still flat stomach. “I promise I’ll make this shit up to you, I’ll dote on you and the pup for the rest of your lives, until you’re both sick of it.” The alpha stood carefully and made his way back to the sofa nest with his precious cargo in his arms. Once Erik had Everett pressed safely between himself and the back of the sofa he gingerly pulled the smaller man back into his arms, Everett went gladly. It wasn’t long before Everett began to doze and the exhausted omega, who had had a very trying few days, slipped into a deep sleep. Erik tucked Everett’s head underneath his chin and breathed in his husband’s scent to calm himself. He knew that there was still so much more to figure out, with himself, their relationship, the baby, and the whole coup situation, but for now he had his family - safe and sound and his – in his arms and that was all that mattered.


End file.
